Vampire's in highschool
by BloomLoveSkyForever
Summary: For a couple of days the Winx have been depressed. Now there going to high school and are gonna have one hell of an adventure with some new vampire boy's/boy friends and new friends and werewolves, and parties lot's and lot's of parties. Rated M for swearing
1. Chapter 1

It was 7:45 in the morning on Earth and Bloom and the Winx were up early for their first day of high school. But they all have been depressed since they were all framed by Diaspro and her wannabe's for a crime they didn't do. And when theu said they weren't guilty nobody believed them,not even their own families. Ever since then they were all sent to down to earth for their punishment.

Soo first day of school. yeah... Stella said being depressed

Why are we even going Bloom said

Because its part of our "punishment " Tecna said

Yeah our punishment even though we didn't do ANYTHING! Aisha said

All because of that bitch Diaspro- Musa said

and her wannabe's whores Flora finished

Why don't you guys try to be positive for the first day of school Roxy said

Roxy was the only one that was NOT framed because she was at her kingdom on the day they were framed. But her being a good friend and all she decided to be on punishment with them.

Give us ONE reason to be positive today Bloom said

I can give you more than one Bloom. Roxy said. One, I know you girls don't want anyone to think you girls are goth on the first day. Two cute boys don't like depressed girls. and three-

Ok ok we get it! Tecna yelled Damn she muttered under her breath.

I heard that Tecna. Roxy said

OK! We promise to be positive at school today Stella said

Good! Now go get ready... school starts in 15 minutes Roxy said

15 MINUTES! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! Stella yelled running to the closet with the rest walking behind her (except roxy) following

5 minutes later Stella and the winx came out of the love and pet their outfits and walking over to where Roxy was.

Bloom was wearing a belly shirt with pink trim. The shirt is turquoise, and hot pink squares. She wears a pearl neklace and hot pink capries with small slits on the sipes. Her shoes are turquoise and are slide on simple heels.

Stella wears a light orange and light pink layered dress that is just above she knee's. She wears a pink bow style at the first layer is light pink. Then the layer turns light orange then pink. She then wears pink high heels with an orange ribbon with knee high socks. She wears a pink headband with a pink bow. Her hair is cut to the side with a few bangs.

Tecna wears a lilac and blue midriff top, with blue laces and a ribbon. She also wears a lilac skirt with blue a pair of blue sandals with a gold necklace and bracelets. She doesn't like to show off or as stella says: Sparkle!

Musa wears a red shirt with a hot pink jacket. Her skirt is pink and black. Her leggings underneath are red with wedge heeled lace up boots with light pink edges. The boots also have red bows on the front.

Flora's outfit is a lime green midriff jacket with pink edging, yellow pockets and cream cuffs. Her skirt is lime green with a long pink belt and her boots are pink.

Aisha WANTED to stand out on the first day of school so she wore a two-piece navy blue outfit (a midriff tank top and a miniskirt, both decorated with silver beads), navy blue leggings, and blue sandals. On her arms she wears navy detached sleeves.

Roxy's outfit consists of a dark green hoodie, a dark green skirt with purple leggings, and a pink and purple undershirt. Her shoes are pink and purple with spring green socks. She also has her hair in a ponytail with a purple bow.

Are you happy were dressed Aisha said

I'm not happy til you girls smile. Roxy said

Helll no! Musa said

Roxy gave them all death glare's which made Musa and Aisha cringe. Then they all put on their fake smiles and walked to the bus stop.

Are you guys excited! Roxy said

No Tecna said

Roxy glared at her

I mean...Yeah! I'm super excited!

Girls so help me if you don't act or look happy I will put a force spell on all of you! Understand! Roxy said

They all nodded except for Stella

Stella? Stella! Helloo earth to Stella!

Roxy said

But she didn't answer she was still staring at the brown eyed brunette

standing at the bus stop

Look's like Stella has found her future boyfriend Flora teased

Wait look's like the brunette has some friends. Bloom said. I have to say the short haired blonde is super cute

Same with the magenta haired one. Musa said. He looks like a bad boy...I like it

Look! The bus! Aisha said Run!

They all ran to the bus and all safely got on except for Stella who tripped when she stepped on the first stair on the bus and landed in Brandon's arms.

Whoa, high heels tripping you up? He asked

Huh? Oh...no It was a... new dance move! Stella said. Totally on purpose by the way .(An: that was a Season 5 moment!)

Stella could hear the winx laughing from inside the bus.

Hi, my name is Brandon Green and you are?

Stella, Stella Solaria. I guess I'll see you around Brandon she said getting on the bus

Umm yeah you will. he said sitting by his friends

So Stella hows that new dance move Tecna teased

Shut up Tecna! Stella growled

Hahahah

~ School Cafe~

All the people with the last name starting with A-F come and get your paper with your classes. The announcer said

We better go get ours Aisha. Roxy said walking away with Aisha behind her

I wonder what team I'm on Musa said

She was still depressed but she didn't show it. The others did the same.

Hopefully we're all on the same team and hopefully that team is yellow. Bloom said

G-M come up please the announcer said

I'm gonna go get mine Flora said

Wait for me Flora! Musa said

And then there were three Tecna said

Hey at least were standing here. together Stella said

N-Q come up here

ooh so close Bloom said.

To be honest I don't want to see mine Tecna said

Why?!

Because what if I'm on the other team like last year Tecna said.

Trust me I highly doubt that Tecna Stella said

R-Z come up

The moment of truth Bloom said

All three went up and their stuff. and met the rest.

It's the moment of truth girls Flora said

I swear I said the same thing not 10 seconds ago Bloom said

Nobody cares Blue Aisha said

I care...Bloom said under her breath.

They all looked at their piece of paper and saw that they all had the same classes,same team but different teacher's for each class.

No!

1:Math

2:Social studies

3:Science

4:Gym

5A: Lunch

5B: Home base

6: LA

7: Reading

8) FACS

Stella started walking in circles shaking her head panicking.

NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! she said

Ok everybody go your to home base then all your class A teacher said over the mic.

Oi... was all the Winx could say

Home Base Musa's pov

Afterwards we went to we goy lucky because we have homebase together but we got separated around the room because we talk to much. Hopefully the the principal made a mistake and we have at least 3 other classes together. Anyway...yeah a magenta haired guy and his friends are here and are staring at us.I'm pretty sure he was at my bus stop. The others didn't notice that they were staring at us. but I did. I hate being stared at, makes me feel soo awkward so I decided to do something about it.

Hey yo magenta hair, why are you staring at me? I asked

I'm not staring at you He said

Yes you are, I know when someone's staring at me and YOU were. I said

Listen girl-

It's Musa

Listen Musa I-

He stopped talking when the teacher glared at us

Do I need to send you two to the principal She said

No...

The teacher started talking again and I zoned out and was singing lyrics to my favorite song in my head "What The Hell" Then I started humming the song.

Musa...Musa! MUSA MELODY!

hmm huh!? Oh! yes Ms. Trezzo I said

Come get your locker combination and locker number She said

Yes M' am I said

I grabbed my locker combination and number and left the room. I was into the hallway when I saw Blue,Stell,Flo,Tec,Lay (We call her Lay cuz she lays down the law when it comes to guys) and Rox.

Girls!

Musa!

Looks like our locker's are by each other! Stella exclaimed

Good! Were gonna need to be by each other this year... Aisha said dryly

Don't you dare act depressed now! We were just having some fun! Roxy glared

I'm sorry Rox, Its kinda hard to be happy when your depressed and you just got out of an argument with some snobby girl!

Aisha glared back.

The only snobby girl in this school is Mitzi. She thinks she so perfect which makes Aisha hate her so much.

Roxy and Aisha kept glaring at each other and I felt like they were gonna fight so I backed away slowly the other girls did the same. I bumped into someone I turned around and saw him.

Hello again he smirked

What do you want pale skin? I snapped

Listen Musa I-

That's Musa Melody to you I said

Whatever! I came to say I wasn't staring at you and I mean it! He said

Whatever you say, but don't let it happen again I said

Then the bell rang and I was heading for my next class

Hey! he yelled

What?

My name is Riven he said

I rolled my eyes

Ok... bye Rivven

With that I left heading for my next class.

Bloom's pov: Math

I'm just now walking into math and I hate it already. I barely know anybody. The guy I hate the most in my class is Christian. He hate's me, I hate him blah blah blah. Anyway... since I barely know people here I sat in the back next to the teachers desk. In the corner of my eye I can see a familiar blonde. It's one of the guys I saw at the bus stop. The only one I thought was cute with his short blonde hair and his ocean blue eyes. He was truly handsome but he IS friends with Christian so I WON'T be dating him anytime soon.

Hello class, I'm Mr. Resh your new math teacher he said

Mr. Resh was the best math teacher in the 8th grade. He always tells funny storys and we barley do any 's what makes him fun!

Ok here's everyone's change to tell the class about yourself's starting with... Bloom

Huh? I asked

Tell us about yourself Mr. Resh said

...my name is Bloom Sparks and I have two pets I said

Bloom try to be a little more interesting. he said

Ok. I'm Bloom Princess of Sparks and fairy of the dragon flame. Is that interesting. I said.

Well you don't have to lie Bloom

I'm not telling a lie I said

Can you prove that your a fairy? he asked

Yes I can

Then prove it... Resh said

Ok... MAGIX WINX CHARMIX!

I heard laughs around the room. but they all shut-up when they saw me in my charmix.

Do you believe me now?

They all nodded yes. The boys mouths dropped and the girls looked pissed. I smirked and started flying around the room. They stared in awe. 2 minutes later the bell rang I detransformed and walked out of the room.

Flora's Pov: Social Studies

Ah...Social studies the subject that I suck at. The. WORST part is Mitzi is in this class. Luckily the rest of the Winx are in my class so I got lucky.

Hey Class I'm Mr. swanstrom. We were gonna talk about class but since we have a short periods of time were gonna do an activity. You need to get into a groups and sing a song.

That's all I heard before I started passing notes to the Winx. Then everyone started moving so I guessed that we were starting.

Soo what song should we sing? I asked

What The Hell! Musa said

Noo! We are not gonna sing that song Musa. Roxy said

Awww

I say we sing Best Damn thing I said

Have you been exploring YouTube again ? Tecna asked me

Maybe...I said

I think its a great idea Bloom said

Hmmm... Fine but it was your idea Aisha said pointing at me

Yay!

15 minutes later almost every group performed except ours.

Ok Flora's group is next.

Stell will you do the honor I said

No prob's

She snapped her fingers and were wearing our rock band outfits.

["The Best Damn Thing"]

Flora:

Let me hear you say hey hey hey

(Hey hey hey)

Alright Now let me hear you say hey hey ho

(Hey hey ho)

I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door even though I told him yesterday and the day before

Stella:

I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad

Where are the hopes, where are the dreams My Cinderella story scene When do you think they'll finally see

[Chorus:]

Bloom and Musa:

That you're not not not gonna get any better You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me We're not the same And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

Aisha:

Alright, alright Yeah

I hate it when a guy doesn't understand Why a certain time of month I don't wanna hold his hand I hate it when they go out, and we stay in And they come home smelling like their ex girlfriends

Tecna (Bloom and Flora):

I found my hopes, I found my dreams My Cinderella story scene Now everybody's gonna see

Give me an A

(always give me what I want)

Give me a V

(be very very good to me)

Roxy:

R

(are you gonna treat me right)

I

(I can put up a fight)

Give me an L

(let me hear you scream loud)

One, two, three, four

All:

Where are the hopes, where are the dreams My Cinderella story scene When do you think they'll finally see

Let me hear you say hey hey hey Alright Now let me hear you say hey hey ho

Hey hey hey Hey hey hey Hey hey hey

I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

[END]

Bravo Girls very well done Swanstrom said

Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Stella said making everyone laugh

Those bitches... I heard Mitzi say

I told Bloom. Which was a bad idea because she snapped her fingers and Mitzi's hair was on fire. She ran out of the room screaming while we rolled on the floor laughing.

Girl! What's so funny about Mitzi being on fire. Swan said (I'm gonna start calling him that)

Nothing sir, Bloom said It wasn't real because I used my power's

BLOOM! I yelled

* * *

Oh-no what's gonna happen. well I for one know but you people don't Tee-Hee- hee  
~Bloomlove


	2. Chapter 2

Flora's pov

What? Bloom asked

We aren't suppose to tell anybody we use magic! I said

Really? Well it's waaay to late for that Bloom said

Excuse me? What do you mean by that? Roxy said

I already transformed into a fairy in Math class. Bloom said

YOU WHAT! Roxy yelled then fainted

We all looked around and saw everyone was giving us the What-The-Hell look. So we picked Roxy up and ran out of the class. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Normal pov

One hour later the Winx were in the nurses office waiting for Roxy to wake had already explained to them what happened in Math.

God, I hope she doesn't wake up soon Stella said

STELLA!

What? the longer she stays asleep the more school we miss. Stella said. I know I'm not speaking for myself when I say: I DON'T want to be here!

I can't believe I'm going to say this but She has a point. Tecna said. I know none of us want to be here except Roxy.

Yeah and-

Before Musa could finish Roxy started moving.

Wha-what happened Roxy asked

You fainted Flora said.

Why?

Because I told you I exposed magic Bloom said

WHAT!

Hey Rox calm down Roxy Aisha said I will explain

Aisha calmly explained everything to Roxy

I understand now. Roxy said Sooo what time is it?

11:50 Tecna said you were unconscious for almost the whole school day! It ends in 1 hour minutes

THANK GOD! Stella said. I can't take anymore of this hell.

Im kinda tired of making sure your not depressed at school. Roxy said

Don't worry Roxy now that we all have our new boy-toys we won't be depressed in school. Aisha said

Great! So can we go now? Roxy asked

Sure

They all walked our of the office,then out of the school intil Stella stopped them dead in there tracks.

Wait! Stella yelled

What? Bloom asked

We can't go out dressed like this Stella said

Why? We look perfectly fine! Musa protested

Na-uh We are going clubbing so we need clubbing clothes. Stella said

But these are my clubbing clothes Aisha said

Stella looked at her from top to bottom and sighed in defeat.

Fine, Aisha's clothes are fine. But you no Stella said pointing to Musa

Fine...Musa snapped her fingers and changed her outfit to a blue with silver trim wrap dress, a light fuschia belt, matching tights and a pair of laceup navy sandals.

That's more like it. Stella said. Now me. she snapped her fingers so she was wearing a dark red shirt, and a purple skirt. She also wears netted tights, dark purple boots and red wrist-bands. Her hair is in pigtails.

Ok Bloom,Tecna where are you going. Musa asked

Arcade! They both said

Good! Your outfits are perfect for that! Stella said.

Now that that's done,where are you two going? Aisha asked.

I'm going to the park Roxy said

Me to! Flora chimed

Ugh..Exercise... Stella said But I can change your outfit

She sprinkled a little dust over Roxy and Flora's heads and their outfits changed.

Flora's exercise outfit is a light pink corset with a green bow on the middle. She wears pink leggings under a green puffy skirt. She also wears a dark pink headband and armwear. She wears green sneakers.

Roxy's exercise outfit consists of a dark green and spring green hoodie, a dark green skirt with purple leggings, and a pink and purple undershirt. Her shoes are pink and purple with spring green socks. She also wears fingerless gloves in the same colors as her shirt.

(here comes a season 5 moment)

Awww Stella I love it Flora said hugging Stella

You should be a fashion designer Bloom said.

A fashion designer... Her voice trailed off as she thought about the outfits that she created Yes a fashion designer! So let's get going!

Hey guys looks like were not the only one's that's sick of school. said a voice behind them.

The girls turned around and saw 7 boy's standing their,The Specialist

Great what do you want from us spiky. Musa snapped.

From you nothing! We just got tired of school and were leaving. Riven said with no emotion

Well at least you are not following us like stockers. Musa scoffed

Why would we waste time on a bunch of goodie goodies Riven said

WHAT! Bloom yelled. her eyes were full of fire and hands were on fire and her face was red.

Calm down Bloom, calm down Flora said

Here is a tip Tecna said If you want to live NEVER call Bloom or any of her friends goodie goodies

The boys were shocked, and were all thinking the same thing: Damn!

Sky watched as the girls took Bloom away and thought How did I ever hate her?

What the hell just happened? Riven asked

You my friend just pissed off a fire fairy. Timmy said

Oh... Wait fairy!? Riven said


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for taking so long to upload! I don't have internet and i have to work on it at school and- you know what i just shut up now!  
This was co-wrtten with me bestie Sharon! hi sharon!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

After the thing at the school Stella,Aisha,and Musa all went to the club.

May I help you? said a gaurd.

Sup player,were here for the club said.

Are you on the list? said the G

Fuck yeah we are! Aisha said

Stella elbowed her.

What she means is, LET US IN OR DIE! Stella yelled

Please...You girls couldn't hurt a fly. The G said

Musa smirked and tackled the gaurd and pinned him with one foot.

Still think we can't hurt a fly? Musa asked

N-no. He said.

can we go in? Musa asked

y-yes...

That's a good gaurd. Musa said.

Come on girls. She said walking into the club.

God guys really make me mad! Musa said.

Musa,girl just do something to calm down. Aisha said.

I can only calm down if I sing out my feelings. Musa said.

Stella smirked at Aisha and she smirked back and they dragged Musa on the stage.

Stella...Aisha... Musa growled.

Stella smiled and Aisha started the music.

Ok but you have to with me. Musa said.

Fine...

Musa (Stella+Aisha):

Let me hear you say

hey hey hey

(hey hey hey)

Alright Now let me hear you say

hey hey ho

(hey hey ho)

Musa:

I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door

Even though I told him yesterday and the day before

I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab

And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad

(yeah)

Where are the hopes

where are the dreams

My Cinderella story scene

When do you think they'll finally see

All:

That you're not not not gonna get any better

You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never

Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me

We're not the same

And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle

You don't know trouble,

I'm a hell of a scandal

Me, I'm a scene,

I'm a drama queen

I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

Stella:

Alright, alright Yeah

I hate it when a guy doesn't understand

Why a certain time of month I don't wanna hold his hand

Aisha:

I hate it when they go out, and we stay in And they come home smelling like their ex girlfriends

Musa:

I found my hopes, I found my dreams My Cinderella story scene Now everybody's gonna see

All :

That you're not not not gonna get any better

You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never

Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me

We're not the same

And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle

You don't know trouble,

I'm a hell of a scandal

Me, I'm a scene,

I'm a drama queen

I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

Aisha:

Give me an A

(always give me what I want)

Musa:

Give me a V

(be very very good to me)

Stella:

R

(are you gonna treat me right)

Musa:

I

(I can put up a fight)

All:

Give me an L

(let me hear you scream loud)

Aisha:

One, two, three, four

Where are the hopes,

where are the dreams

My Cinderella story scene

When do you think they'll finally see

All:

That you're not not not gonna get any better

You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never

Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me

We're not the same

And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle

You don't know trouble,

I'm a hell of a scandal

Me, I'm a scene,

I'm a drama queen

I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

Musa (Stella+Aisha):

Let me hear you say

hey hey hey

(hey hey hey)

Alright Now let me hear you say

hey hey ho

(hey hey ho)

All:

Hey hey hey

Hey hey hey

Hey hey hey

I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

Everyone clapped and started walking to the dance floor when someone bumped into them.

Hey watch it! Aisha said helping her friends get up and turning to find Nabu,Brandon and Riven

Why don't you watch it! Nabu said.

One, you bumped into us! And two, WHAT THE HELL! Are you like stalking us! You creeper's. Musa yelled.

Why would we wast time stalking you goodie goodies. Riven snapped.

Musa and Aisha rolled their eyes and walked away and Stella followed but not without giving Brandon a wink that nobody noticed but him.

Meanwhile...

Artu! Come back here! Leave Coco alone! Roxy yelled chasing her dog.

Chasing cats are sooo 5 year's ago.

Coco come to mommy! Flora said.

Roxy can you control your dog! PLEASE!

I'm trying! Roxy said.

Artu then chased Coco up a tree which gave Roxy a opportunity to catch him and she did.

Artu! What has gotten into you?! Roxy said.

She looked closely at his face and saw chocolate on his mouth. Artu! Where did you get chocolate?!

Artu then started looking guilty.

Awww...I'm not mad at you but no more chocolate. Ok?

Artu gave her a smile which ment: Yes mother.

that that's done can you help me get my baby down from the tree? Flora asked looking at the scared pink kitten.

Ok. Here Coco. Roxy said

She used a obedience spell which worked well on small animals. Coco responded by falling into Flora's arm's.

Don't scare me like that again little one. Flora said. Coco meowed.

Wow you really love that cat said Helia smirked

Well yeah, Coco IS my little angel. Flora said annoyed.

She clearly was NOT in the mood to talk to him.

Look Flora I don't hate you. Helia said.

Flora looked confused and shocked.

Black haired artist say wha? She asked.

I said ' .You. Helia said.

I actually kinda like you and I want us to be friends.

Then why are you always mean to me?! She said with a bit of anger in her voice.

Hey I AM in a BAD BOY group. So I have to hate what they hate and like what they like. Helia said.

Flora had no idea what to do or say all she could do was get up and walk away. She hated when people messed with her heart. The guy that treated me like trash just said he liked me.

Coco what should I do? Flora asked.

Coco just gave her a look of sympathy.

Don't worry little one. I will figure this said.

She looked back at Helia and he mouthed: I will win your trust and heart.

Oh boy.

~Arcade ~

Wow Tecna your gonna beat the high score! Bloom said.

No way! She can't beat it! A kid said.

Yeah it's impossible! Another kid said.

Wanna bet. Bloom challenged.

Fine, if she beats the score then we all pay you 50 bucks but if she doesn't then you have to be our girlfriend's. The kid said.

Deal! Bloom said. Then started counting all the kids.

Let's see 1 2 3...7 8 9...17...20 kids! Tecna you NEED to beat the score.

~5 minutes later~

SHE BEAT THE SCORE! Bloom cheered hugging Tecna.

OK pay up boys. Tecna said holding out her hand.

After they all boys gave them 50 bucks and they continued to play games. Tecna of course beat Bloom everytime but it was still awesome until...

Ha that's what you call video game playing. said a voice.

They turned around and saw Sky and Timmy.

Oh great hell is in the arcade. Bloom and Tecna thought.

I sooo can beat you at that game. Timmy said.

Yeah Timmy is beast at video said.

No no no no no no! Tecna is the best. Bloom said.

Naa I AM the best in this state maybe even the world. Timmy said.

Hmm I think being the best in the whole MAGICAL UNIVERSE is better than being the best in only 1 world. Tecna said.

Wanna bet. Timmy challenged.

Oooh your on ginger. Tecna said

I'm not a ginger...Timmy mumbled.

Tecna and Timmy started playing pac man while Bloom walked over to some chairs and Sky nonchalantly walked behind her.

Sooo what do you like? Sky asked awkwardly.

Bloom flipped her hair and turned her head and crossed her arms.

Think of something your losing her! Then again you can't lose what you didn't have. He thought.

He looked around for something to talk about then he saw a blue bunny looking for something.

Hey look a blue bunny. Sky said.

Bloom's cyan eyes filled with excitement. When she saw the bunny she squeaked, KIKO! she cheered.

The bunny looked at Bloom and hopped with joy.

Oh Kiko I missed you! How did you find me? Bloom said.

Kiko just started talking in rabbit talk.

Ok ok I get it. Bloom said.

She turned and saw Sky smirking at her and she blushed.

Guess you found my weakness. Bloom said.

Yeah it's that bunny. Sky said.

He has a name and it's Kiko.

Bloom said.

Why is he so special. It is JUST A BUNNY. Sky said.

He is not just a bunny. Bloom said then walked over to cheer on Tecna.

Damn Sky you screwed your thought.

I kinda hated this chapter cuz it seems stupid but yeah.

The was called:

The Best Damn Thing.


	4. Chapter 4

~The Club~

"What's with them?" Riven scoffed.

"I don't know dude,maybe their just in a bitchy mood." Nabu said.

"Or maybe they just hate Riven's face." Brandon joked.

"What's wrong with my face!" Riven said about to punch Brandon but Nabu stopped him.

"Riven calm down!" Nabu said. "He was joking."

"Yeah man,it was joke!" Brandon said. "I swear you act like that Musa chick." he mumbled.

"What! You think I'm like the prissy little slut!" Riven yelled.

"If the shoe fits." Brandon smirked.

"Brandon! Honest to god I'm gonna-" he started but was cut of by Musa's singing.

Musa:

You go out every night

But you don't have fun

Your house is full of stuff

Your car's expensive

You feel kind of empty

You go around looking for satisfaction

You constantly need everyone's' attention

I call it addiction

Aisha:

No, I never meant to ruin your party Go, show me that you are super cool

Stella:

Who's' gonna save you big boy When the music stops

And the disco lights are down Who's' gonna love you big boy When the morning comes

And everybody goes back home

Musa:

Lets' go down

Everybody down

Everybody down

To the ground if you're super cool

You would do everything to be in the papers

You wish you had a supermodel girlfriend

Why can't you stop talking

You go around like you were something special

But there's a million like you everywhere

I go

Give me a break boy

Stella:

No, I never meant to ruin your party Go, show me that you are super cool

Aisha:

Who's' gonna save you big boy When the music stops

And the disco lights are down Who's' gonna love you big boy When the morning comes

And everybody go back home

They stopped and 3 spot lights landed on to Riven,Nabu, and Brandon

Musa:

Who's' gonna save you big boy When the music stops

And the disco lights are down Who's' gonna love you big boy When the morning comes

And everybody go back home

Stella:

No, I never meant to ruin your party Go, show me that you are super cool

Aisha:

Lets' go down

Everybody down

Everybody down

To the ground if you're super cool

Musa:

Now jump up

Everybody up

Everybody up

Put your hands if you're super cool

Stella:

Lets' go down

Everybody down

Everybody down

To the ground if you're super cool

All:

Now jump up

Everybody up

Everybody up

Put your hands if you're super cool

They stopped singing and saw the boys were glaring at them and lookes pissed, they smirked but that smirk and disappeared when a strong wave of negative energy hit them and they all felt weak. They ran off stage and out of the club.

~Park~

Roxy was testing her animal spells on Artu and Coco and used her spell to make them talk.

"It feels good to talk like this. Artu said."

"And we can understand you for once." Flora said.

"Yeah! I can't wait to give that Bleu a piece of my mind." Artu said.

"Yeah that Helia dude is gonna have claw marks when I'm done with him!" Coco said

"You 2 are soo cute when your mad!" Flora squealed.

Artu and Coco had to cover their ears with their paws because of the high pitched sound.

"Whoops sorry...".Flora mumbled making Roxy laugh.

"Wait! Did you hear that?!" Coco said in her baby voice.

"Hear what?" Roxy asked.

"I heard it to! It's coming from the bushes!" Artu said.

They all heard the noise and it scared Coco and she ran away in fear.

"Coco wait come back little one!" Flora yelled running after her.

Meanwhile Artu had pinned something in the bushes.

"That's it Artu hold em down!" Roxy cheered. She moved the bushes and saw something she didn't want to see.

"Well Artu, we spoke of the devil and he appeared." Roxy said.

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the dog house." Bleu said. "Get it dog house."

"ARE YOU CALLING ME A DOG!" Roxy yelled.

while Roxy was glaring at Bleu, Flora and Coco showed up.

"What's happening?" Flora whispered to Artu.

"Bleu just called Roxy a dog." Artu said.

"Oooh Coco get the popcorn!" Flora said sitting down next to Artu.

"SO ANSWER ME! DID YOU CALL ME A DOG!" Roxy screamed again.

tN-n-no I-I...yes." He said.

"Dude your so screwed." Artu said.

Bleu just glared at the dog.

Roxy was about to hit him but Flora stopped her.

"Ok that's enough!" Flora said.

"Awww." Coco and Artu whined.

"It was just getting good though!" Coco said.

Flora glared at the cat.

"You were so lucky Flora was here." Roxy hissed. "Or you would have been dead by now." She stomped away with Artu trailing behind.

As soon as Roxy was out of ear shot Flora started talking again.

"So why were you stalking us?" She asked.

"I wasn't stalking you!" Bleu said.

"Yeah ok, then explain, why were you in the bushes?" Flora asked.

" ..um..." he said.

"That's what I thought." Flora started to walked away but stopped and turned her head." I highly doubt you have a chance with Roxy after what just happened".

She walked away and Coco went up to Bleu.

"Stalker."She said and followed Flora.

Bleu just sat there for a while but then something came to him. " Did that cat and dog talk?" He said out loud.

...

~Arcade~

In the arcade the video game challenge with Tecna and Timmy was still going on,with Timmy losing horribly. Bloom and Kiko were cheering Tecna on. Sky was thinking about why Bloom loves Kiko so much.

~Sky's Pov~

How could she love that bunny so much? It's just a stupid animal.

I stared at the bunny and tried getting his attention, which I did, but when Kiko looked at me he just glared and hopped on Bloom's shoulder.

"Kiko, what's wrong?" Bloom asked.

Kiko pointed to me. I heard her low growl. "Kiko stay here and cheer on Tecna" Bloom ordered. "I have to go visit my stalker."

~Normal Pov~

She put the bunny on Tecna's head,which she didn't mind at all and stormed over to Sky.

"Ok what do you want from me?!" Bloom asked.

"What makes you think I want something from you." Sky said.

"Oh I don't know maybe because...you been watching me the whole time you've been here and you seem to have something against my bunny." She said mockingly.

"Please princess" He smirked.

"Don't! Call me princess! Bloom hissed. YOU call me Bloom!"

"OK...B." He said.

"Only Musa calls me that!' She screamed. "You mother fu-!"

~Tecna+Timmy~

Tecna's pov

Before I knew it i heard Bloom swearing full on at Sky. Sje was using swears that I didn't know were real. Bloom came back over to me. I caught a glimpse of her and by the looks of her, she wasn't happy. Her face was red, her eyes were dark and full of fire, and I'm pretty sure I saw steam over her head. I just sighed but smiled after I heard Kiko cheering me on while still on my head.

"5...4...3...2...1 GAME OVER

and the winner is...

TECNA!" Bloom yelled hugging me. fuck yeah! "Take that Sky!"

When she stopped I couldn't help but smirk at Timmy.

"Good game huh?" I asked

"Yeah sure." Timmy hissed.

Soon a strong wave of negative energy hit me and I fell and did I feel weak. I looked at where Bloom was. She wasn't there. I looked outside, she was standing out there. I looked back a Timmy he was sitting on a chair it looked like his eyes got a shade darker.

Something's not right here.

I ran out the door and over to Bloom.

~Normal Pov~

"Did you feel it?" Tecna asked.

Bloom nodded.

"It made me so weak, I had to come out here."

Tecna nodded.

"Out here I just feel positive energy so it came from someone inside."

"But who?" Bloom asked.

"I might have an idea of who it was." Tecna said."We need to talk about this in private with the rest."

She grabbed her phone out her pocket and started texting Musa.

_To: MelodyMuse67 _

_From: technochick _

_Emergency here, me and blue felt some negative energy. We need 2 get home to discuss it._

_To: technochick _

_From: MelodyMuse67_

_Me+ stel+Aish felt negative energy 2. made us tots weak that we left any way._

_To: MelodyMuse67 _

_From: Technochick _

_Kk.. Ironic..guess blue will tell Flo+Rox._

_To: Technochick _

_From: MelodyMuse67 _

_Kk Tec ;) _

_... _

_To: NatureFlo98 _

_From: BlueSparx_

_Flo major emergency G! _

_Me+Tec and Muse+Stel+Aish just felt some negative energy! And we need to meet up!_

_To: BlueSparx _

_From: NatureFlo98 _

_Holy bleep! How da bleep is negative energy on earth!_

_To: NatureFlo98 _

_From: BlueSparx_

_Rox! U have Flo's phone? again! Y? and Idk_

_To: BlueSparx _

_From: NatureFlo98_

_yea Blue, I felt like it, I tell Flo after I give her phone back._

_To: NatureFlo98 _

_From: BlueSparx _

_o.o. ok... c u at the house I guess..._


	5. Break?

Sorry it's not as long as I wanted it to be.

...

"Ok we gots to find out where the negative energy is coming from!" Bloom said.

"Why should we?" Stella asked. "It's not our problem so it's not our job" She got up and walked over to her bed on the far side of the room.

"No Stella it is our problem. Even though we were framed and everyone blames us, it's still our problem." Flora said sadly.

"That's just it Flora! They blamed US! They hate US! We shouldn't have to do THEIR job." Stella nearly yelled. "Let them die in hell! I won't care! Those sl*ts"

"Stella! Don't say that!" Tecna said.

"That's our families your talking about!" Flora said

"And they don't know about it yet, so it does make our problem as the only fairies on Earth." Roxy said.

" But-" Stella started

" No buts, your acting like Diaspro, so start helping us wither you like it or not blondie" Musa snapped.

"Fine...but! that doesnt mean I'm going to help much." Stella said.

Aisha rolled her eyes. "Your gonna help just as much as we are, 'Miss-I-don't-need-to-carry-bags-because-I'm-a-princess'. Aisha added. She grabbed Stella's wrist and dragged her over to where everyone else was.

"I hate the fact that your stronger than me." Stella mumbled.

"Yeah well so does every guy in our gym class, Stell." Bloom said.

"Anyways! Can we find out where the negative energy is coming from now." Flora said.

"I'm on it." Tecna said from her computer.

"I'm gonna go make me a samish" Musa said.

"It's Sandwich! Not samish Musa!" Roxy said.

"Don't care!" Musa said as she left the room."

8 minutes later

"Any luck Tec?" Bloom asked.

"Nope, nothing." Tecna sighed.

"Maybe you can try later." Musa suggested.

"Fine." Tecna sighed.

"We'll if your gonna try later, I check my Gmail." Stella said.

Tecna nodded and got up as Stella hopped on the chair.

"Maybe we just need a break from this town." Roxy said.

"How about a vacation?" Stella said.

"A vacation?" Flora asked.

"Yeah, I got an email from the school about a D.C. in 5 days." Stella said.

"Oh, I heard some people around school talking about that." Aisha said. "It's suppose to be fun."

"I think we should go!" Roxy exclaimed.

"All in favor!" Bloom shouted.

"I!"

"It's decided we're going on a D.C. trip." Musa cheered.

"Great! Let's go shopping for everything we need." Stella squealed.

Everyone else groaned and fell back on their beds. Even the pets did.

"What what'd I say?" Stella asked.


	6. DC Part 1

Ok peoples prepare for a chapter filled of random ! And Merry Christmas everyone!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Stella! Get up!" Aisha shouted.

"Nooooo!" Stella groaned.

"Come on! We have to be their by 3:15!" Musa said. "And it's like 2:50!"

"No! 5 more hours." Stella said.

"Ok Stella, you can sleep. We'll just have to transport you there." Roxy said. "In your Pyjama's. Where all the guys can see you "

"You bitches don't have the nerve." Stella hissed.

"Try us." Flora said.

She started chanting a spell.

"OK! OK! OK! I'm up!" Stella yelled.

"Good, now get dressed." Tecna smiled.

"You have five minutes." Bloom said. "Oh, and if your not ready by then, we're leaving without you."

"But I need at least an hour for my hair!" Stella whined.

"Make that 4 minutes."

"Shit!" Stella mumbled sprinting into the bathroom.

"Stella we're leaving!" Roxy shouted from the front door.

"Wait! Wait! I'm coming!" Stella said busting the bathroom door down.

So laughed as their friend had come out the bathroom with a toothbrush in her mouth and blow dryer in one hand and brush in the other.

Bloom shook her head and snapped her finger so Stella was completely ready.

"You know you can do that yourself right?" Bloom asked.

"I can?" Stella asked.

"Yes, you can!" Everyone else said.

When they got to the school they paid their 5 dollars and got their name tags headed for their bus.

"Blue, what bus are we?" Musa asked.

"Bus 3"

"Sweeet" Aisha said.

"WAIT!" Stella exclaimed

"What now?" Musa asked crossing her arms.

"I left my cashmere sweater!" Stella cried.

"No one cares!" Roxy said as she pushed Stella onto the bus.

"But it was expensive!"

"Don't worry Stella, it will be home when we get back."

"It better be or I'm not gonna talk to you guys."Stella mumbled

"Stella you have to talk to us, we're your only friends." Tecna said.

"Oh yeah, your right." Stella giggled.

The rest if the girls dropped their bags in the compartment on the bus and hopped on. The seats were in pair's. Bloom sat with a very angry Stella, Aisha with Flora, and Tecna with Musa and Roxy was sitting by her friend Mirta. And of course they all sat on the same side except for Roxy and Mirta who sat across from Bloom and Stella.

"So are we gonna drive the whole way there?" Roxy asked.

"No, were taking an airplane."

"WHAT!?" Stella yelled. "A PLANE!"

"What's wrong with air planes?" Tecna said.

"Nothing, but I'M AFRAID OF HIGHTS!" Stella exclaimed.

Musa turned around in her seat.

"Oh, well your fucked since their is a big chance our plane is gonna get shot down and we're all gonna die in a plane crash." Musa said.

"MUSA!" Flora exclaimed.

"What? It's true." Musa shrugged.

"Oooh!" Stella cried.

"Don't worry Stella. Its not true." Roxy assured her.

"Yes, it is!" Musa said in the background.

"Musa was just telling you a lie."

"No I wasn't!"

And at that moment Stella fainted.

"We'll there's a bright side to this." Aisha said.

"What?" Flora asked.

"We won't have to hear Stella talking for the entire bus ride."

They all nodded in agreement.

"Oh god No!" Bloom groaned.

"What" They all asked.

Bloom pointed to the back of the bus where 7 guys were sitting.(AKA Sky, Brandon, Helia, Timmy, Riven Nabu, and Andy.)

Aisha glared at the top of the bus."Why do you hate us!" Aisha said.

"Who is she talking too?" Mirta whispered to Roxy.

"Anytime something bad happens she blames god " Roxy whispered back.

"Oh."

While the girls were muttering to themselves Riven had made his way over next to Musa.

"Hey, sexy lady."

"Oh my god." Musa groaned.

"Come back here idiota," Helia said dragging Riven back.

"Please, you call that Spanish, this is Spanish." Flora said. " Sé que casi todos los idiomas conocidos por el hombre. Especialmente españoles."

" Por favor, estudié español toda mi vida." Helia said.

"Oh no he didn't!" Tecna said.

"You don't even know what they're saying." Musa said.

"So." Tecna said.

They all shrugged.

(French)

"Je parle aussi français afin que les haut!" Flora said.

"Oooh!"

"Tecna shut up!"

"Kay."

"Pensez-vous vraiment que je ne connaissais aucun Flora français? Je veux dire que je ne suis pas lent." Helia said.

(Yeah this is Russian now)

"Вы могли бы говорить по-французски, но я говорю на русском, так возьмите эту суку" Flora said.

"Действительно русские, если вы хотите продолжать эту мы могли бы пойти" Helia started but got cut off when Flora slapped him. Not just any slap, it was a bitch slap which hurts twice as much.

"Oh snap!" Musa said.

"Don't you ever try to say that to me again!" Flora exclaimed.

Helia hung his head and walked back to his seat.

"Oh! You just got rejected son!" Riven said.

"Ay yo Riven!" Musa shouted.

"What!?"

"Your my boyfriend now! Ok? Ok." She said back.

"Whoa whoa, what just happened here?" Aisha said.

"Well, Stella fainted, you blamed god, Flora schooled Helia, and Musa is apparently dating Riven now." Roxy said.

"So does that mean their is going to be 2 CIA on this vacation." Tecna said.

"CIA?"

"Couple in action! Duh!" Tecna said as she pointed to a couple snuggling.

"OMG! Couple in action!" Aisha exclaimed.

"Noway! I won't be like that! I'm not Stella!" Musa exclaimed.

"Speaking of which. I told Sophie I was going to find her boyfriend while we're in DC." Bloom said.

"So are you going to be stalking him or something?" Musa asked.

"Yeah pretty much."

"Dude! Sweet!" Musa exclaimed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Merry Christmas everyone! Yeah I know I said that already but I didn't feel like deleting the first one. so Kay.


	7. Lines, Bags, Oreo's, and Toothpaste

Lol prepare for randomness peoples!

*Stella and Musa*

Getting off the bus

"Wait, so let me get this straight. While I was passed out you two somehow started dating." Stella asked as she eyed Musa and Riven getting of the bus.

They nodded.

"Why does everything happen when I'm sleeping!" Stella exclaimed as they walked to find there spots in line.

"Because you sleep til three when we don't have school." Aisha said as she walked by.

Unfortunately for Stella, Brandon heard what Aisha said and gave Stella a 'What the hell' look.

"No I don't Aisha!"Stella yelled.

"Sure Stella." Aisha said.

Stella growled.

"Oh my god! Why is it that everytime I'm close to you I'm either dizzy or cold?" Musa asked.

A teacher shushed her.

"I don't know?" Riven shrugged.

Their is something about him that just makes me weak. Musa thought.

"I think you just should have brought a bigger jacket." Stella said. "Like me!"

Musa glared at Stella and made her jacket disappear.

"Hey! That jacket was $300!" Stella exclaimed.

"You can buy another one D.C." Musa said.

Stella tried to hit her but Musa ducked and tripped Stella and she fell in a puddle.

"Musa you bitch! I hate you!" Stella yelled.

"Love ya Stell"Musa smiled.

*Roxy and Bloom*

Waiting in the line

"Oh. My. God! Bloom pick up your fucking bag!' Roxy hissed as she kicked Bloom's bag.

"No! It's heavy." Bloom protested as she dragged her bag along the floor. Instead of buying a suitcase with with wheels, she bought a duffle bag.

"Then let me go in front of you!" Roxy said.

"No bleepin way Roxy." Bloom said.

"Fine! I don't care anymore!"

Bloom smirked in victory.

"Hey don't you still owe Evan oreo's?" Bloom said.

"Yeah, but he ain't getting any from me." Roxy said. "Why?"

"Because he's right there."

"Yeah, you do still owe me oreo's Roxy." Evan said as he walked up too the two girls.

"You're not getting anything from me!" Roxy exclaimed."That's what you think." Evan mumbled as he walked forward.

"Oh my glob! Why is this taking so looong!" Bloom groaned. "My feet are dieing over here!"

"Then sit on your bag!" Roxy exclaimed.

"No, because as soon as I sit down the line will just move again."

"Blue we've been in the same place for fifteen minutes. I highly doubt it's gonna move." Roxy said.

"Fine!"Bloom mumbled but as soon as she sat down the line moved. "SEE! I TOLD YOU!"

"Ook maybe you were right." Roxy said.

*Tecna and Flora*

Security Check

"Flo, just put all your stuff in the box." Aisha said.

"Wait, I have to put my perfume and junk in a plastic bag."

"Yeah your taking longer than you should." Tecna

Flora was in in such a hurry she was just stuffing things into her bags. We she finally finished she put it on the conveyor belt.

"And don't for to take your shoes off!" Tecna added.

"Right! Shoes." Flora mumbled as she put her shoes in the plastic bin. She walked through the metal detector.

"Took you long enough." Aisha said.

"Don't judge,, at least I'm not Stella." Flora gestured over to their friend arguing with a teacher.

"What do you mean I can't bring 10 suit cases with me on the plane! Don't you know how much these clothes cost!?" They heard Stella scream.

The girls laughed.

"Excuse me miss, is this your bag?"

A man asked.

Aisha nodded. "Yeah that's my bag."

"Well your toothpaste was to big so we have to take it. You can buy another one or-"

"No it's ok I got it." Aisha cut him off and took her bags.

"What happened?" Tecna asked.

"They said my toothpaste was too big and they took it." Aisha said.

"What?!" Flora said between laughs.

"That's hilarious!" Tecna said.

"It's retarded! Who the fuck takes toothpaste!? So what if it's a little big-"

She was cut off by Tecna and Flora's insane laughter.

"Oh my god! Grow up! Your so perverted" Aisha mumbled.

"Oh and your the one to talk Aisha." Tecna said.

"Shut up!" Aisha exclaimed.


	8. In the Airport

_**••••Va la! Sorry it took so long! I have major writers block! And I was busy keeping my grades up. (Which helped cuz I graduated *happy dance* XD). So I tried to make this chappie extra long••••**_

*The winx are all on the plane*

"GAH. WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG?" Stella complained.

"God dammit Stella! SIT STILL!" Bloom yelled But but not loud enough for teachers to hear.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it!" Stella said. "I'm nervous, we're gonna be so high up!"

"Yeah, and we might go too high up and the pilot might lose control of the plane and we all crash and die!" Musa said as she watched Stella's face get white.

"MUSA!"

"What? It could happen," Musa shrugged.

"Oh god! Bloom switch seats with me!" Stella exclaimed.

"No way!" Bloom exclaimed as she grabbed Stella's head and made her face the window. "Face your fears Stella! Embrace it!"

"No! I'm getting the hell off this plane!" Stella said she tried her best to get away but Aisha, Musa, and Tecna held her down and Flora, Roxy, and Bloom strapped her back in.

"Now Stella just calm down and relax," Bloom said.

"Ok, ok, I can do this." Stella told herself.

"Yeah you just keep telling yourself that," Bloom mumbled.

In the seats in front of them, Musa, Aisha, and Tecna were catching their breath. Who knew they would use up that much energy to hold Stella down.

A teenager in the row next to them gave them a cocky smile. "You girls don't look so good. You should come see me, I'm a doctor you know."

"Yeah well actually doctor, you're the one that's making us queasy." Aisha snapped.

He glared and looked away and they laughed.

Meanwhile in the seats behind them, Stella started to relax and was reading a magazine, Bloom was playing on an app with her phone and Flora was listening to music. Suddenly a flight attendant spoke through the mic.

"Attention all passengers please turn off all electric devices, we are about to take off. Again, please turn off all electric devices, we are about to take off."

Stella's eyes grew wide and she dropped her magazine. "We're...we're about to take off! I'M GONNA DIE!" she exclaimed as she started panicking.

Bloom slapped her. "Get a hold of yourself fool! We ain't gonna die!"

"Alright! Okay, I got this. I got this."

"Wait, all electronic devices?! Damn!" Tecna said taking out almost everything in her bag and turning it off. "Damn Tecna. How the hell did you even get through security?! You have like 20 fucking thousand electronic things in your bag." Roxy said.

"Correction, it's only like 30 things Roxy. God. Get it right. And I don't know." Tecna said rolling her eyes.

"Smart alec," Roxy muttered, sinking into her seat.

"Hey! I heard that," Tecna snapped at her, still digging through her bag to turn off every last device.

"AHH! WE'RE MOVING! SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT." Stella freaked, unaware of her fellow passengers.

"This is going to be a long flight," Bloom said to herself, sinking into her seat.

Stella stepped out of the gate and gazed out the window with her sunglasses on. "Hellloooo DC," she said.

"Jesus Christ, Stella," Bloom huffed. "Could you carry your own bags?"

Stella looked back and all the girls were carrying a bag of hers, plus their own bags. She scoffed. "Are you kidding? I can't carry seven bags all by myself! Besides, I would totally ruin my manicure if I tried to hold all of those."

Flora rolled her eyes and dragged along the heaviest of Stella's several duffle bags. "What did you pack in here, rocks?"

Stella laughed. "No silly, that's all of my makeup! I've got to look gorgeous on that cruise boat."

"Yeah, if you can manage to get on the boat without fainting," Musa muttered, the other girls giggling at that.

Stella glared. "Oh shut up Musa! Why don't you go make friends with Riven." Stella snapped. "He's just gonna get you pregnant anyway and leave!"

Musa growled and dropped the bags she had and stomped over to Stella. "No he's not Stella! You're just jealous that I actually got a boyfriend before you did! And can't you just take a joke.?! God! Don't take things so fucking seriously! I was only kidding!" Musa said.

"Kidding. Kidding. Kidding my ass! You've been kidding all fucking day! And it's ticking me off!" Stella exclaimed. "Seriously! If I wanted to be with a bitch all day I would've went back to Solaria!"

Flora stepped between them. "Guys calm down. You're fighting over nothing! Just get over it and apologize!"

Stella scoffed. "No fucking way! She's being treating me like bleeping retard! Why should I?!"

"Because we're friends!" Roxy said.

"And we're all in the same group." Tecna added.

"AND I RATHER NOT HEAR TWO BITCHES ARGUING WHEN I'M TRYING TO HAVE FUN THIS ENTIRE TRIP!" Aisha shouted.

The entire group took a couple of steps away from her.

"Sorry. My temper got the best of me." Aisha mumbled.

Musa rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Fine. I'm sorry for being a bitch."

"And I'm sorry about what I said." Stella mumbled. "Friends?"

"Friends."

Stella went in to give Musa a hug but Musa put her hand out.

"No hugs. Don't touch me." Musa said. She picked up her bags and continued to walk towards the group.

"Hey, Musa. Forgetting something?" Stella asked referring to her bags she dropped.

Musa smirked. "Nope. Not a thing Stel. I have all my stuff." She continued to walk with the rest giggling. Stella groaned and picked up her bags and trudged behind the girls. "Girls! Now I'm gonna chip one of my nails carrying these heavy bags!"

"Sucks to suck bitch." Aisha said.

"Oh! Oh! Oh snap! Treated! Treated! Treated boooy!" Roxy exclaimed.

"Roxy shut the fuck up!" Stella yelled.

"Shut don't go up and neither does fuck up." Roxy said.

"That doesn't even make any sense!"Stella exclaimed.

"Your face doesn't make any sense!" Roxy countered.

"What? That doesn't make any sense either!"

"Your mom doesn't make any sense."

"Have you even met my mom?!" Stella asked.

Roxy was about to answer but Bloom shut both of them up. "Alllrighty we gotta find our groups before the teacher burns our asses."

"Fine! God! Gotta be all bossy Bloom."

**_*Stella's Pov* _**

So we got to our groups right? We got there and we had listen to this fat lady talk on and on AND ON, about rules and junk. I wasn't paying attention until I heard her say "Alright, the girls are the princesses and the guys are knights. That means the guys have to carry the bags."

Awwww yeah. "Oh Braaandon!" I called, he turned to face me. "You heard the chick, I'm a princess you're the knight. Mmmhm, you're my bitch now. Carry my bags. Now."

He gave me a look that said 'Are you fucking serious?' Then I gave him a sexy look and he grabbed my bags within seconds. Then I thought for moment.

"Wait!" I said and stopped dead in his tracks. I held my arms out to him. "Carry me to the bus. I'm tired."

He glared at me but I gave him a wink and he scooped me up and brought me to bus. Oh, the positives of being a sexy chick. You gotta love em.

He carried me onto the bus and sat down. I scooted off his lap as a teacher walked by and 'accidentally' saw me on his lap.

"Be reasonable," he said before continuing to count heads.

"What the fuck?!" I exclaimed, not caring who the fuck heard me.

Brandon looked embarrassed and I sunk into my seat, plugging my headphones into my ears.

"You bug me once while I'm listening to my music, I kill you," I told Brandon. He nodded and I turned my music up, blocking out all other noises.

**_*Musa's POV*_**

The bus was about to start up. I was trying to find a seat when my eyes fell upon Riven's. He was smirking at me.

"Is that a phone in your back pocket?" he asked. "'Cause that ass is calling me!"

I rolled my eyes and sat next to him "You're lucky you're cute."

"Wrong, I'm sexy not cute." He smirked.

"Wrong, you're hot, I'm sexy."

Aisha leaned over from her seat and whispered in my ear. "Remember to keep this PG Musa."

I stared at her. "I should be telling you the same thing Aisha." She turned to find Nabu in the most awkward position. I laughed as she groaned and shoved her face in her book. I yawned lightly and rested my head on Riven. "I'm gonna sleep now."

He shrugged and pulled me close. "Sleep tight beautiful."


End file.
